All I Ever Wanted
by cayt-lynne
Summary: Dean goes on his first date, while older brother Sam starts getting worried about him. High School AU


All I Ever Wanted

"Sam! Sam, stop!" Dean tried to push Sam away. Water dripped onto his face from his hair and he wiped it away impatiently. "I'm going to be late."

"If you would just sit still…" Sam said before attacking Dean with the comb again, resulting in a few more minutes of struggles and complaints from Dean. Once he was satisfied with Dean's hair, he nodded to himself and fixed Dean with a serious stare. "Do you remember what I told you?"

Dean nodded and rattled off the advice that Sam had given him. "Always open the door for her, be polite to her parents, don't chew with my mouth open…"

"Good," Sam smiled down at his little brother. Dean was just sixteen and going on his first date. Sam was proud of him. It wasn't every day a kid like them got a chance to be normal. They had lost both of their parents and the life of an orphan was rarely fun. Sam had raised Dean as soon as he had become legal. Dean was the most important person in Sam's life.

"I don't get why you think you are the authority on dating, anyway," Dean grumbled, making Sam chuckle.

"Because," he explained, "I've had a girlfriend for the last four years."

It was true. He had asked Jessica Moore out when he was sixteen and they had been together ever since. They were happy. Sam was thinking about asking her to marry him.

"I gotta go." Dean stood up, shrugged on his leather jacket and headed for the door.

"Forgetting something?"

Dean turned around just as Sam tossed the keys of the Impala at him. He caught them one handed and smiled.

"Thanks."

Sam waited up for Dean to get home. He was excited for his baby bro, but nervous too. At eleven, he was getting really nervous. At midnight, he was getting ready to go out and look for Dean. Just then, Dean trudged through the front door, soaking wet and looking dejected. Sam lurched from his seat and practically ran over to him.

'"Dean, what happened?" He didn't wait for an answer, just started in with the questions and looking his brother over for injuries. "Are you hurt? How did it go? Where have you been?"

Dean was silent until Sam stopped talking.

"I'm fine," he muttered and then disappeared into his room. Sam stood ther looking at his closed door for a moment, concern overshadowing every thought in his head. Then he was angry. He burst into Dean's room, startling Dean where he lay on his bed. He was on his back, listening to music. But when Sam came in, he gave a yell of surprise and jumped, landing on the floor. Sam was breathing heavily.

"I was worried sick about you!" he suddenly yelled. Dean's eyes were wide. "I thought you were hurt. Or dead! And you think you can just ignore me and hide in your room?"

"Sam…"

"it's not okay, Dean!"

"I'm sorry!" Dean shouted back, shutting Sam up for a moment. "I just didn't feel like talking about it."

Sam sighed and walked over. He pulled Dean up off the floor and sat next to him on the bed. They were both silent for a moment, until Sam spoke.

"it was that bad?"

Dean nodded.

"What happened?"

Dean looked up at the ceiling.

"It started out great. I did everything you told me. I took her to that restaurant you told me to. And then, afterwards, she told me she had only gone out with me on a dare. And to make another guy jealous. So I left."

"That doesn't explain why you're all wet."

"Oh, yeah, some kids pushed me into a fountain."

Sam stared at Dean for so long that Dean started to fidget.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that…your night sucked."

Suddenly both brothers were laughing. They laughed so hard that they were gasping for air in a few minutes. When Sam turned to look at Dean, he saw that there were silent tears running down his face. Sam instantly sobered and pulled Dean over to him and gave his a one armed hug.

"I'm sorry it didn't go well, man. But she's not the only girl out there."

"I know," Dean sniffled. "But why did she have to be so mean?"

"I don't know. Don't tell Jess I said this, but girls are the meanest creatures alive sometimes."

"Yeah."

"Although," Sam said, smirking. "They do make up for it in other ways."

"Okay, ew. I don't want to hear about old people sex."

"What?" Sam said, offended. "We aren't old!"

Dean gave him a look and then flopped backwards on the bed. Sam joined him in staring at the plain white ceiling.

"I just wanted to go on a date. Like a normal kid. I wanted to have like a normal kid," Dean whispered.

"That's all I ever wanted for you, bro." Sam sighed. "To be normal."


End file.
